Alderaan
Alderaan is the second planet in the Aldera system and a Terran Federation colony world. The planet is also known for being one of the most prosperous Staple colonies in the Terran Federation. History Pre-Terran Federation The Cl'cli'cl were the first intelligent species on the planet. They developed a peaceful civilization with several castes and massive hives dominating their region. However, several thousand years prior to 2627, several hives went to war with each other as resources became scarce. These wars resulted in the annihilation of the entire Cl'cli'cl species. Their hives became petrified and preserved in an area which would become the Wastes. Discovery During the Terran Federations Great Breakout, several freelance explorers were hired to search for suitable worlds to colonize. One of these explorers was a newcomer named Travis Mayweather, whose first discovery was the planet now called Alderaan. The rich biodiversity, landscape and resources stirred much celebration back on Earth, leading to several thousand parties vying for the right of settlement. The rite was given to a group of settlers comprised mostly of humans. Their ship, the SS Exodus, was launched from Earth on August 14th, 2258 and arrived at Alderaan on January 8th, 2259. Colonization Following the landing of the Exodus, one of the colonial leaders, Charles Organa, was chosen to be the new leader of the colonists. Organa chose two other bright men and women, Olivia Thul and Aaron Ulgo to lead in the development of the colony. The farming and biology expertise of Ulgo led to the discovery of several edible plants and animals on Alderaan and soil rich enough for their own food to grow in. This led to a large amount of food for the first winter on the colony. Meanwhile, the resource expertise of Olivia Thul led to the founding of the Alderaan Resources Corporation as a means to extract resources for economic and colonial development. One of their biggest discoveries was a variety of vital resources in the star systems asteroid belt and the establishment of several mining bases. Over the years, Alderaan eventually became a prosperous Staple colony. Gilded Age and the Draconian War During the Gilded Age, Alderaan served alongside several middle colonies as beacons of tolerance and diversity in the Terran Federation. As a result, several people from the Heart Worlds had begun immigrating to Alderaan to escape the growing Humanocentric influences in many Heart Worlds. The Rokain Pilgrimage led to several Rokain being settled on Alderaan, despite objections from the population. During the course of the Gilded Age, Alderaan was caught up in the Sports Renaissance with the founding of its own baseball, basketball, hockey, lacrosse and football. Several minor sports leagues include the Alderaan Wrestling League. During the Draconian War, Alderaans governor Liam Khaddor implemented stronger security measures at the the planets spaceports to prevent infiltration by Draconian spies. Several refugees who managed to escape the carnage fled to Alderaan as well as many other Staple colonies. By the 27th century, Alderaan had grown to support a population of over two billion colonists. Though most of the original colonists were humans, Alderaan supports a diverse population with over 40% 0f which being non-human. Geography Bodies of water *Dauphin Ocean *Halifax Ocean *Enhaut Ocean *Natrona Ocean *Narbeth Ocean *Arcola Sea *Colmar Sea *Almedia Sea *Iola Bay *Numidia Bay *Lake Canton *Lake Orwell *Lake Ulster *Pike River *Smithfield River *Warren River Regions *Wastes *Cresson Mountains *Lorain Valley *Loretto Swamplands *Colver Plains *Allegheny Mountains *Plymouth Islands *Lehman Island *Dallas Mountains *Harleigh Plateau *Exeter Islands *Avoca Plateau *Fredonia Islands *Worth Valley Points of Interest *Alderaan Colonial House *Alderaan Colonial Museum *Cresson Resort *Allegheny Mines *Plymouth Hives *Branca University *Miller Park *Colston Memorial *Davis Memorial Hospital *Kulp Stadium *Philadelphia Zoo *Morrey Hospital *Wilcox House *Carter Memorial *Hasell University *Altoona College *Wharton Spaceport *Inskeep Museum of Natural History *Dallas Stadium *Gettysburg College Cities *Harrisburg (capital) *Philadelphia *Altoona *DuBois *Pittsburgh *Scranton *Lancaster *Lebanon *Bethlehem *Sunbury *New Castle *Gettysburg Natural History Flora Planets native to Alderaan include: *Arallute *Gingerbell *Hydenock *Kebroot *Kriin-wood *Ladalum *Malla tree **Malla **Malla flower ***Malla petal *Muskwood *Oro wood *Starblossom *T'iil *Uwa tree *Uwa fruit Fauna Animals native to Alderaan include: *Alderaan beach snails *Alderaan deer *Alderaan furry moths *Alderaan sand crabs *Flare-wings *Bolraida *Cairoka bird *Glimmerfish *Gorak *Grazer *Iraida *Manka cat *Molator *Nerf *Orokeet *Pittin *Stalking bird *Thranta *Vorn tiger Category:Terran Federation colonies *